memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Kristin Bauer
|birthplace = Racine, Wisconsin, USA |roles = Guest Star; Background Actress |characters = Lieutenant Laneth; Quark's blonde fantasy woman |image2 = Quark's dream girl 2, 2369.jpg |imagecaption2 = ... as Quark's dream girl }} Kristin Bauer van Straten is the actress who played Lieutenant Laneth in the fourth season episode . , Bauer worked as background actress, Quark's blonde fantasy woman, in the first season episode . She was born and raised in Wisconsin, with a horseman and gun collector for a father and a charity-involved housewife for a mother. In the early 1990s, she moved to Los Angeles and began acting after studying fine arts in New York City. In addition to acting, she studies and collects art and is an artist in her own right. Some of her early acting work includes guest appearances on the television shows L.A. Law (starring Corbin Bernsen and Larry Drake), Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (working with Teri Hatcher and John Fleck, playing the wife of J.D. Cullum's Randall Loomis), and Silk Stalkings (in an episode with Eric Pierpoint). In 1995, she had a recurring role on the series Pointman, working with the likes of Jeffrey Alan Chandler, Michael Ensign, and Lawrence Tierney. She went on to appear on such popular shows as Seinfeld (starring Jason Alexander), Everybody Loves Raymond, Chicago Hope (with Clyde Kusatsu), the pilot episode of Two and a Half Men, JAG (with David Andrews, Ivar Brogger, Zoe McLellan, and Tom Wright), CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (with Wallace Langham and Jeffrey Nordling), and Desperate Housewives (starring Teri Hatcher and Alfre Woodard). In 2004, she guest-starred in the "Fire in the Sky" episode of Crossing Jordan with series regular Miguel Ferrer and fellow guest stars Denise Crosby, Zach Grenier, Eric Pierpoint, and Patti Yasutake. She would reprise her role from this episode two years later in an episode with Wallace Shawn. Between these, however, she appeared in an episode of Boston Legal, the hit ABC legal drama starring William Shatner and Rene Auberjonois. During the 1995-96 TV season, Bauer was a regular on The Crew, a FOX series co-starring guest actor Charles Esten. In 1997, she starred in the ABC series Total Security with Tony Plana and from 2000 through 2003 she starred with Paul Sorvino and Titus Welliver in the CBS series That's Life. Her most recent series was NBC's Hidden Hills, which aired during the 2002-03 TV season. She also voiced the character of Mera on the Justice League animated series and filmed an unsold pilot for UPN called Crazy, working alongside Chris Sarandon. She appeared in her first feature film in 1995, with a supporting role in science fiction thriller Galaxis, co-starring Roger Aaron Brown. Her subsequent film credits include Glory Days (1996, co-starring John Rhys-Davies and Sean Whalen), Romy and Michelle's High School Reunion (1997), and 50 First Dates (2004). Since 2009, Bauer has appeared in the recurring role of Pam in the HBO series True Blood (which has also featured William Schallert, Michelle Forbes, and John Billingsley in recurring roles). In 2011 and 2012 she appeared in the ABC fantasy television series Once Upon A Time as the wicked Fairy Godmother "Maleficent". Other Trek connections *''Columbo: Undercover'' (1994 TV movie) with Ed Begley, Jr.; directed by Vincent McEveety *''Men Behaving Badly'' episode "I Am What I Am" (1997) with Megan Cole *''Fantasy Island'' episode "Estrogen" (1998) with Malcolm McDowell, Mädchen Amick, and Larry Drake *''Dark Angel'' pilot (2000) with Stanley Kamel and John Savage *''Hollywood Palms'' (2001 film) with Matt Winston *''Boomtown'' pilot (2001) with Neal McDonough *''Dr. Vegas'' pilot (2004) with Jeff Kober *''Less Than Perfect'' episode "Casey vs. Kronsky" (2005) with Andy Dick *''Close to Home'' episode "Suburban Prostitution" (2005) with John Carroll Lynch and Todd Waring External links * – official site * * de:Kristin Bauer es:Kristin Bauer Category:Performers Category:ENT performers Category:DS9 performers